Inazuma at Hogwarts
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: the Inazuma eleven gang are enrolled in hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. read all about there adventures games and daily life.  sorry I suck at summaries. Oc subbumission CLOSED!
1. quit

_**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR HARRY POTTER THEY ARE OWNED BY THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! **_

It was the last day of term. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were meting in the clubhouse

"Oliver we can't do this anymore" Angelina Johnson turned away tears filled her eyes

"We've all been injured beyond repair and it's mine and Dylan's last year" Said the tall 7th year he had short spiky brunette hair.

"Fred, George." Oliver wood looked at them longingly. "Come on there is always next year."

"Sorry wood you're the only one who didn't almost get killed this year" Fred said shaking his broken arm "and mum will kill us if we play again next year"

The team threw down there Quidditch robes and said it's over.

Three weeks later…

* * *

><p>Isabella: so that's the first chappter<p>

Sakuma: here's the houses everyone in and the spaces.

_**Gryffindor**_

**Boys **(FULL)

Harry potter

Ron Weasly

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Shuuya Goenji

Mamoru Endou

Kiyama Hiroto

Shirou Fubuki

**Girls** (Full)

Hermione granger

Lavender brown

Parvati Patil

Isabella Taylor

Kazemaru Izumi

Chizuru yuuki

kumiko Reyami

Azumi, Haruka

Koyuki Shigure

**_Slytherin_**

**Boys (spaces: 2) **

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

V. Crabbe

G. Goyle

Blaise Zabini

Akio Fudou (bad boy)

Edgar Valentines (I have my reason)

**Girls (spaces: 6)**

Millicent Bulstrode

Pansy Parkinson

Natsumi Raimon ( i have my reasons)

_**Ravenclaw**_

**Boys** (FULL)

Terry boot

Morag MacDougal

Sylvester Moon

Michel corner

Antony Goldstein

Yuuto Kidou

Jiro Sakuma

Koujirou Genda

Kyou Shigure

**Girls (2 spaces)**

Mandy Brocklehurst

Isobel MacDougal

Lisa Turpin

Padma Patil

Aki Kino

Rose Fleur Woods Harp

Sakura Kidou

**_Hufflepuff_ **

**Boys (4 spaces) **

Justin Finch- Fletchley

Ernest "Erine" McLain

Ryuuij Midorikawa

Nagumo "Burn" Haruya

Suzuno "Gazel" Fuusuke

_**Girls (5 spaces)**_

Sally Anne Perks

Susan bones

Hannah abbot

Fuyuka Kudou

Yuki Endou

**_I am acepting OCs _**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Apearnce:**

**Personallity: **

**Likes**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws: **(I will not accept if you say none)

**House: **(All OCs are first years)

**Crush:** (taken Gouenji,Fubuki,Kidou,Midorikwa,Sakuma,Suzuno Fuusuke,KazemaruMark Kruger,Rocco )

**Past:**

**Specialty:**

**Muggle-born,Half-blood,Pure-blood:**( must selcet one)

**Other info **

Isabella: Thank you. Please submit your OCs

Fubuki: Please Review it makes Isabella's day

Isabella: it really does.


	2. meet the kids

_**I do not own Inazuma eleven**_

"It's over."

_Three __weeks __later_…

An eleven year old who was in year 6 was asked out of her classroom.

"I am so sorry Isabella but the school has just been notified that your mother has been in an accident and had died." The teacher had looked down at her pupil, She was rooted to the spot, tears ran down her dark face and depend her school clothes, the teacher tried to comfort the young girl but words couldn't break her sorrow. The teacher gave up and asked if she wanted to sit in the office for a bit, Isabella looked up and her, her eyes were filled with tears, and hair fell in her eyes. She nodded her head, Isabella collected her bag and made her way too the only escape route in the school.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm home grandma" called a white haired boy name Shirou Fubuki walked though the front door and went to his grandma who was sitting in a chair waiting for him to return.

"Hi sweetie can you help me up to bed." Fubuki helped his grandmother, went to his room,

Then slumped on his bed. His blue grey eyes lingered on the picture of him putting his arm around his younger twin brother. That day was permanently carved on mind, it would it was the day he lost so much.

*flashback*

"Smile for the camera boys." Said the boys mothers, Atsuya put his arm around Shirou and laughed. The boys father called them to the car and they set off, that's when the disaster happened. They were driving though the mountains(A/N: They are on holiday) when an avalanche hit them, Shirou was paralysed , put Atsuya was quick enough to push his brother out the car, while the others were crushed to death.

*End of flashback*

A tear rolled down his check. His hair raised and his eyes flashed orange, he clutched the scarf around his neck, he heard in his head don't cry nii-san it makes you weak.

_Meanwhile…_

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Burn and Gazel were all residents and the magic orphanage, a witch opened it fifthteen years ago in the dark days of He-who- must–not- be-named. The orphaned wizards and Withes would live here till they were adopted by someone.

"Hiroto want to play some Quidditch with me burn and Gazel." Midorikawa was Hiroto best friend, Midorikawa parents were killed by death eaters and he was left at the orphanage.

"I'm surprised you had to ask." Hiroto and Midorikawa grinned. Hiroto ran up staires to get his broom, It was the last thing his parents gave him since he was left at the orphanage, and he never saw them again.

_Meanwhile… _

Gouenji had just returned from the Weasley household

"welcome back master." The house elf

"Hello, was Yuka good today." At the mention of her name, Yuka flew down the stairs and hugged Gouenji hard around the waist. "Onii-Chan come play with me." Yuka was pulling her older brother upstairs

_Meanwhile…_

"MAMORU what did I tell you about bewitching your 1-year-old brother's toys he freaked when his little teddy burst into flames. Endou's mother was fuming, while Endou's little brother was screaming, Endou was sent to his room, and his mother was muttering things like "wait until his father gets home!" and "Why can't he behave?"

Meanwhile…

"I'll beat you next time Onii-chan." Izumi Kazemaru had a slight passion in her voice.

Ichirouta laughed at his little sister's proposal. "as If Izu." Kazemaru tugged on Izumi sliver ponytail Kazemaru was a year older than Izumi and was about to start his second year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yeah but once I join one of the Hogwarts Quidditch team, I be a ten times better flier. Ichirouta looked at his little sister, "I told you Izu you can't and you know why, I care too much about you." He looked away and Izumi went to comfort her brother.

_Meanwhile…_

Chizuru yuuki was sitting in her room fiddling with her ribbon while eating a lollipop, dreaming of Hogwarts, her mother told her all about it, she was so excited, she just couldn't wait till the 1st September then she would be at Hogwarts. The things she was most excited for is her first flying lesson and making new friends. She counted the days till September came

* * *

><p>Burn: THAT WAS SO SLOW<p>

Isabella: I am just introducing the characters past and stuff

Gouenji: Thank-you to LilLightning123 and chizuru yuukifor submitting OCs

Hiroto: please submit more OCs and read Isabella's other stories

Fubuki:THANK-YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES US HAPPY!


	3. meet the OCs

Isabella: sorry for the long delay, I have been banned from my computer and I have'nt found the time to write, and I looked over my last chappie it was so bad I am so embrassed

Kazemaru: Yeah you shouldn't be going on anime sites which have a virus

Isabella: I DIDN'T KNOW!

NJ: since this is a K+ and is going to get bad I'll just do the disclaimer: **we don't own anything accept Isabella Taylor which is OUR Oc **

**~Thank you~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some where in England…<em>**

Rosie Fleur Woods Harp, was smart funny sharp-tongued and pretty. She was at the library reading a novel when a familiar group of boys walked in…

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Fubuki's house …<em>**

Kumiko Reyami, Stella Fubuki and her older brother walked though the front door.

Fubuki heard the door bang open and tried to regain his self, he walked downstairs and greeted his family

"Hello, did you have a good day." Fubuki had managed to shake off his other personality.

Stella's older brother stretched his arms and yawned "So where's dinner?" Scratching his head.

Kumiko bashed her adoptive cousin's over the head with a book. "You've been home all day but we've been at school and learning while you've been messing around at home."

Stella's older brother snorted and said "well I've been at Hogwarts…"

"Hogwarts? I thought you went to Highlands boarding academy!"

See Fubuki didn't know about the wizarding world since he was muggle-born and barely anyone saw many traces of magic so the thought he was a muggle and never told him and they weren't going to start right then.

Kumiko was the first one to answer, she manged to come up with something before Stella. "You idiot, you go Highlands, not Hogwarts." She clapped her adoptive cousin around the head.

See Stella thought Fubuki should know of his Wizarding she saw him do magic, yet nobody believed her.

Kumiko grabbed Fubuki's hand.

"Come on let's start dinner." She flipped her shimmering brown hair which was tied uo in a pony tail, and pulled Fubuki into the kitchen.

"Honestly, If we told Fubuki we wouldn't have to go though with this." Stella threw her pale arms up in the air.

"I know snow star but you know what dad told us before he left" He turned to his sister

Stella glared with her grey eyes, though they looked so cold yet they looked fiery. "HE DESVERES TO KNOW!" She stopped to the sofa flipped her long purple, which revealed her tattoo of a silver snowflake.

Her older brother came up to her. "look we will find out soon enough if he his a wizard or not but for now let's just think about dinner and grandma."

Stella sweatdroped. "Your still hungry aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's go back to the Endou household…<em>**

Endou stopped upstairs and threw himself onto his bed. "EURGHHH!" He cried all he wanted was a little fun.

"You shouldn't go out of your way to annoy mum." Yuki. His twin sister stood above him, her waist length blue hair flowed from her skull and was controlled by a small pink clip. Her blue eyes were sparkling with fear and anger. "You're going to make her sick."

Endou retorted, standing up, looking down on his twin. "I WAS NOT TRYING!" Yuki rolled her eyes. Endou got so annoyed he threw himself back on his bed and folded his arms.

Yuki felt a pang of guilt. "I know what would make you feel much better, come on Let's play Soccer!" the Twins got up and walked from the room and snuck into the garden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back down to the orphanage...<em>**

All the boys walked to the door carrying there broomsticks over there shoulders talking of some of the best Quidditch fouls and that kind of thing, but they we're blocked at the door. Two orphans with auburn hair and sharp green eyes. The Shigure twins.

"Hmm, I can't belive they forgot us." Kyou told his sister who was niblieing on a pocky.

"Yeah, US? Of all people." Kyouki faked a hurt look. She held the pocky at a angle

Hiroto was the kindest and the bravest so he apoglized. "look we're sorry."

Kyouki stuck out her tongue made the peace sing and winked. "JOKES!"

Midorikawa, the second nicest step forward. "so do you want to play."

Kyou smiled. "Nah, we are really tired and we rather crash in the lounge." Yawning and sterching

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE A BIG DEAL OF NOT PLAYING!" Screamed Nuguamo/Burn, he was begin held back by Gazel.

"We kid again! Reassured Kyou, lifting his arms in a defensive way, and standing in front of his sister.

Hiroto didn't like fighting.

"CAN WE STOP FIGHTING AND PLAY QUIDDITCH!" Shouted Hiroto stepping outside, all the other children shrugged there shoulders and followed.

As Kyouki stepped over the door frame as something slipped from her hands, a silver pocket watch which was made from solid sliver and had two delicate hands.

"Be careful with that, you know mum and dad gave that to us."Kyou warned his sister

"I will!" She wraped it in a dainty pale blue cloth, with golden laceying. She placed it in her pocket and went to join in with he Quidditch.

* * *

><p>But, somewhere else in the orphanage, a girl was locked in her name Azumi, Haruka she was playing her precious violin, she played sweet slow melody each note danced delightfully around the room and some of them seeped out into the hallway and drawn people in like a magnet. The younger orphans came and listesed to sad yet sweet song, though it had no words it told a story. She finished her song but no-one relised they were enchanted by her music. Haruka stared her second song this time a more joyful song which spoke of the joy and happiness of life. Again she finished her song.<p>

She opened her to go and play outside in the cool summer breeze. Yet, she found many children surrounding her door.

She ran though the mini crowd and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Her heart was beating faster, her hands were shaking, why did they all listening to me? I am not that good. Why are there so many of them? She opened a window, try and cool herself down, she sat at the table staring at the window.

* * *

><p>Mycella Ushiromiya, or shall I say Maria, like her uncle Kageyama, was fielding with the compass her as it played a light tune, as the words 'when the two become one the light and dark will become balance again' whirled around her head what could these words mean. Then, SLIP! The delicate compass dropped from her hands and fell on her a cushion. Few. If that broke... the thought of it made her shudder.<p>

"Maria, I am ready to talk to you know. " called her uncle.

Mycella closed her compass and stepped into the large room, there were many rich ornatenates hanging from the walls and the room was a royal purple in colour

"I just wanted to remind you that you are to be placed in slytherin once you have joined Hogwarts, no buts." Kageyama sat there on a throne-like chair. He was not one to cross. He waved his hand and said. "Be gone." I must go visit Kidou.

Mycella left the room her head was bowed down and her eyes were red.

* * *

><p>The two days had passed since that Thursday, so now it was Saturday. Isabella was standing outside a ramden shop in central London. she had closed her eyes and whished on all her heart that she look fourteen so she was able to get a job there. She walked in the Radmen shop with alot of fear frightened of what was to come. It must been a quite afternoon, the shop had very few people littered around the place. She walked up to the manger Hibiki seigou.<p>

"I am here to apply for the job vacancy." Isabella tried to make her voice sound more mature.

"SO? What's your name and your age." Not bothering to turn round.

"Isabella Taylor; 14 years of age.

Hibiki turned round to face the girl, shoving the ladel in her face. " Your hired." He chuckled

Isabella stood gobsmacked, warping an aporon around her waist.

* * *

><p>Isabella: I have to be fast , please read my other stories check out my tumblr and please review , and Arch Angel, you be a big part next chappie. Can aidan mcgunnigal re-fill out the form because I couldn't understand it, Thank you goodbye<p> 


End file.
